Tears of an Angel
by Weeping-Tenshi
Summary: Ryou loves his yami. Bakura loves him to but is afriad to taint his hikari. Will Ryou be able to get his yami to show his emotions befor it is too late? Yaoi BR no like no read!
1. Ryous tears

Tears of an Angel  
  
A/n: This is my first story so please be kind. This is a yaoi story which means male/male romance. So you no like you no read. This also may be a bit depressing so I apologize in advance for that, but it will get fluffy later on!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own yu-gi-oh. I wish I did but I don't! Any way on with story!!  
  
The moon was high in the sky. The stars twinkled trying to out shine the moon. Although there were so many different stars that is why the moon out did them there was only one moon. Down on earth there was a single boy staring at this beautiful sight yet as he stared at it there was tears in his eyes.  
The young boy was beautiful indeed. He had pale skin and silver locks. His big brown doe eyes blinked as he stared at the night sky. He sat on the window sill whilst he cried. All the night tried to cheer up this angelic figure. The moon seemed to shine brighter just for him. Yet there was only one thing that could cheer him up and he would never be able to have it. He chuckled at his position. He thought to himself it true when they say you always want what you can't have.  
The young boy's name was Ryou. His snowy white locks swayed as he stood from the window sill. He stood and walked to his bed. He sat on it. The ring around his neck swayed as he sat. He stared at the ring hoping for answers. He gathered the ring in his hands and gently brushed it with his thumb. What he wanted was so close yet so far. The only thing he wanted was a demon named Bakura. Bakura never hurt Ryou physically but when ever he was around Ryou felt as thought his heart was being ripped to shreds. Bakura would always say how weak Ryou was. That's not what bothered him though. The thing that hurt Ryou the most was that Bakura would never love him ashe did the other.  
Ryou let go of the ring. He laid down on the bed and let the tears fall. He turned so his face was in the pillow. The pillow gathered his tears. As the time grew Ryou began to fell weary. He soon fell asleep with his tears drying on his face, although he did not see the figure in the corner of the room. The figure came out of the dark and sat down on the floor by the side of Ryous bed. The figure looked like a double of the one sleeping only a lot less innocent. The figure looked as thought he had seen the worst aspects of life. He gently as to not wake the one sleeping wiped away the angles tears. He then pulled his fingers through the angles hair. He pulled his hand back and kissed his forehead. He stood up and looked at Ryou and whispered to himself "My Tenshi*"  
There was a great white flash and the demon was gone. He left the angle alone but with a smile gracing his features.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: what do you guys think? Should I continue? Well R/R. *Tenshi-Angel 


	2. Ryous Blood

Tears of an Angel  
  
A/n: thanks so much for the reviews guys. I loved them. Here's chapter 2! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer-I no own yu-gi-oh, or pop-tarts.  
  
The sun soon parted from the horizon. The sun was high in the sky at around 7:00. A body moved under a mound of covers. A silvery head soon popped out of the mound. Then a pale form then parted from the covers. Ryou stretched his hands above his head while his shirt rose to show his mid-drift. The golden ring that caused him so much trouble dangled from his neck. His arms then descended to rest once again at his sides. He then stepped onto the cold wooden floor suppressing a shiver. Ryou sauntered into the bathroom to get ready for school. He switched on the light a winced. The chocolate eyes soon repapered. Ryou gathered his stuff and took a quick hot shower. As he steps out of the now ginseng smelling tub, he shakes his snowy locks and the water droplets find a new home. He wraps a towel around his water slick waist and another to gather the remaining droplets in his tresses. Ryou stares longingly at the ring while the beads of water dripped onto the cold bathroom tile floor. He fingers it in despair; the fiend within it will always be close but never within reach. He tears his gaze from the ring, his eyes beginning to cloud up. He had school he could wallow in self-pity on his free time. Ryou rushes to put on his uniform. He pulls the top over his silvery mane, pulls up his blue pants. Ryou then rushes down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabs a pop-tart while sneaking a glance at the clock. 8: 45 it screamed. School started at 9:00. While growling in frustration he ran out the door and on to school with half a pop-tart in his mouth.  
  
* * *School  
  
The class-room door opened with a bang and all eyes turned to the intruder. A silver haired angel* stood in the door way. Ryou huffed and puffed while the whole class stared in question at him. He soon came to terms that he was not late and took his seat next to Jou.  
As Ryou slumped into his chair he could hear snickering coming from his side. He turned to the accused, which was Jou. "Shut it Jou." Ryou said in hast.  
The snickering continued. Ryou just huffed in annoyance. A muti- colored head soon came into his line of vision. He looked at a concerned Yugi. He gave a soft smile which read he was fine as to not worry Yugi but he was any thing but fine. Yugi returned the smile with one of his own which signified he bought the I'm fine smile, Yugi than sat in front of Ryou. A noise brought all attention to the front of the room, which meant class had begun. Ryou turned his head to the front but his mind was else where. His train of thought was centered on a slightly sexier twin of his that resided within the ring that now rested around his neck.  
Ryou soon realized that his thoughts were only depressing him and turned his attention to the lesson but he still heard nothing of what the instructor spoke of or notice the violet eyes that looked at him in concern. * * *  
The time Ryou did not know. All he knew was that it was his last period of school, and soon he would have to follow the inevitable path home to the one he so longed for, just being close to Bakura made Ryou wanted to kill himself. It was like the gods were laughing in his face, dangling a prized jewel in front of his face yet just out of reach. Though the jewel was a bit worn with a depressing past and a void in which emotions were blocked he longed for it so.  
A bell rung in the distance, Ryou realized that his finally class was over. The walk to his locker went unnoticed by him and those around him. The next thing he noticed was that he was but a block from his home. Ryou soon rounded the corner, and the large white door was soon laughing at his predicament and his thoughts of the untouchable demon that lay inside its sanctity.  
Ryou took a breath and slid his hand onto the handle of the laughing door, and stepped inside the doorway to the home. What lay inside took his breath away. It was like looking into a mirror only it changed things to suite the lookers taste. What he saw was a basic twin of himself only it was a lot sexier. This figure had an air of self-pride that lay around him. The white haired entity was clad in black leather from head to toe. Ryou stared mouth open wide. The demon looked over to him and smirked. "Well what do we have here? Well, if it isn't little naïve Ryou." Bakura spoke for the first time. He got up and ambled towards Ryou which now had his head bowed. "What's wrong Little Ryou? Did I hurt your feelings? Pathetic humans and your foolish emotions, look at me Ryou." Bakura grasped Ryous chin and forced him to look in his eyes. Ryou now had tears gathering in his eyes. Bakura looked at Ryou for all of five seconds then dropped his chin and huffed. "I'm going over to Maricks* see ya later hikari*" Bakura spoke and strolled out the door to leave Ryou and his tears. Ryou broke down and cried where he stood. He fell to the floor and cried till he could cry no more. He then ran to bathroom and found what he desired. A sharp blade that was hidden in the cabinet, he took the blade and slid it across his alabaster skin. Then red tear drops fell from his arm. Then darkness surrounded his and he fell into a slumber haunted by dreams of a jewel that could not be obtained.  
  
TBC  
  
*I spelt angel right this time, thanks for pointing that out!! *Spelling???? *Light in Japanese  
  
How did you like? Good? Bad? R/R Tell me what you think tell me what I could do better. Up-dating soon if you do. ^_____^ 


	3. Bakuras talk

Tears of an Angel- Chapter 3  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long to up-date. I haven't been able too use a computer in a while, but I'll make it up to ya. Send me a review on what ya want to see happen and I try to make it happen. OK ^___^ Oh and Ryou's not dead. He just cut himself and fell asleep. Sorry for the problem,  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. (But I might someday ^_~)  
  
**********  
  
A solitary figure walks in to the lonely night. An air of depression surrounds him. His head is hung low. His white hair covers his thought filled face. The figure is one known as Bakura. The demon walks alone in a path only known to him. His face is lost in thought.  
  
Bakura P.O.V.  
  
I just left him there. How could I be so stupid? Baka, baka baka. I saw the tears in his eyes. How could I left him there to cry. Those beautiful eyes should never have tears in them, and then I'm the one who causes them. Why did I just leave him like that? I can't deal with his innocent emotions. I will not be the one to taint him.  
All of a sudden I see a door in front of me. The door leads to one I know very well but I still am a little cautious to enter. Ra knows what is going on in there, especially if his other-self is in there with him. I shake my head and knock on the door hoping that he is half way presentable. Well it's not like I haven't seen him befor.  
  
End P.O.V.  
  
His head snaps up as a creak alerts him of another presence. Coffee meets lilac. A laugh is sounded by the lilac eyed one. "Shut up and let me in Marik" growls Bakura "Aww, is wittle 'kura in a bad mood?" laughs Marik Bakura growls and pushes his way past the blond and into the house. The door closes soon after and the flaxen haired one follows the demon. A voice sounds through the home. "Who was it Yami?" a soft voice questions "Why don't you see for yourself Malik." Answers a deeper but similar voice The two walk into the small living room. A replica of the lilac eyed one is sprawled upon the black sofa. The blonde snaps from its original place upon the armrest of the couch. "Bakura?" Malik questions. Bakura growls as Marik laughs, then Marik walks over to the couch ad plops himself down onto Maliks lap. "'kura is in a bit of a bad mood." Marik states as he softly plants a kiss on Maliks rosy red cheeks. Malik turns to Bakura with a questioning gaze. Of course Marik knows of hi love for his hikari but Malik did not, so Bakura began his tell.  
  
***** Back to Ryou  
  
Ryou is currently laying on the once white tile of his bathroom. The tile was no stained red with Ryous blood. The blood has now stoped and is beginning to dry upon Ryous pale skin. His body begins to awaken. His eyes squint at the light coming from directly above him (no it's haven). The eye- lid open to revel chocolate colored eyes. Ryou begins to set up, as he does he grabs his hand to examine the gash. The blood is now caked dry but the pressure that Ryou just applied to it made some blood flow from the wound. Ryou gets up despite the dizziness and begins to clean the injury and wraps it. He would make sure to cover his arm as to not alert anyone of his injury. All of a sudden a ring sounds some where in the hushed home. Ryou soon finds a phone in his room and answers it. "Hello," Ryous soft britsh accent says. "Hello, Ryou is that you?" Yugi asks. Ryou face goes pale as he answers a soft 'yes'.  
  
****** Mariks House.  
  
Bakuras head is now in Marik lap as the lilac eyed one softly pulls his fingers through the demons hair. Malik is to Marick right with his head upon his shoulder. Bakura has just finished his tale and, is now being comforted by his previous lover.  
"Wow," states Malik, "I didn't know you actually even feel Bakura."  
Bakura growls and respons, "This is what I get for telling you guys my secrets."  
The hand in his hair pulls a little roughly as to single him to be nice as he does the same to his counter part only sent in a glare.  
"Bakura I've told you this over and over. Tell him how you feel and every thing will work out fine!" Marik declares.  
The head lift up a little.  
"But what if he rejects me?" Questions Bakura.  
"Then it was not ment to be." Marik states simply as Malik nods.  
The head falls back upon the lap and the hand again begans to comb through the silver strands.  
"It's not that easy though." Bakura says sofly.  
"I know Bakura I know, but once you do it you'll feel a lot better what ever the response is." Says Marik  
Bakura only huffs but he stays where he's at and lets the soft ministrations continue, trying to get his thoughts straight. Marik continues his petting on the silver locks as he lays his head upon his lights and hoping his friend would get this sorted out, because his friend in this state worried him a lot. He prayed to Ra that Bakura would work this out before he hurt himself.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think about it! I'm open to advice. Tell me what you want to happen next. Well I'm about to fall asleep so I'll end it here. R/R ^______^ Later 


	4. Ryous and the Blade

Tears of an Angel- Chapter 4  
  
A/n: Hello peoples!!! How ya doin'? Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while.(it's all the schools fault. It and evil teachers!! Grrrr!) Any way I'm here to update! Thanks for all the reviews. They are totally awesome!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (duh! It's FANfiction)  
  
*********  
  
A figure accustomed to the night was once again walking its lonely path. The demon stopped his march. His face now upturned while the coarse silver hair pooled around his shoulders. His face was scrunched in a questioning manner. He seemed to be asking the stars for the answer to his problem. Yet the florescent moon kept the stars from doing so. Bakura looks down once again his eyes showing emotions he was use to ignoring. Abruptly Bakura turns his head forward now with his face set with a determined look. He begins to walk down the path but now with a new found determination locked in his soul.  
  
***Ryous house (Yugis on the phone)  
  
The house is filled with mummers. A soft voice is having some sort of conversation. The voice seems to be having problems convincing some one of something.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi, really." A British voice stated. "No you're not Ryou. I'm your friend I know these things." Yugi says. "Why do you think something is wrong?" Ryou quietly asks. "Ryou your eyes tell everything. You seem hurt, and you constantly rub your arm when you're in a predicament. You're probably doing it now." Yugi declared.  
He was right. At that moment Ryou was rubbing his arm. For a few moments Ryou just stared at his arm while his other arm lay on top of the scars that littered the ashen colored skin. Ryou then sighed into the receiver. "Your right Yugi, something is wrong. Yugi don't worry though I'm fine I just don't want to talk about it right now." Then a sigh was heard on the other side of the line. "Ryou, don't hurt yourself. Just know that I'm here when you're ready to talk." Yugi spoke, and then there was a tone heard to signify that one had hung up.  
Ryou sighed then hung up as well. Ryou then slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Ryou then placed his head in his hands, then the angel proceeded to cry his sorrows to the heavenly figures that had forgot to protect him. Then a thought hit him full force. His life was just a waste. He only worried Yugi, and the one he loved didn't even give him a fleeting glance. Why should he grace the world with his bothersome figure any longer? Ryou then lifted his head with the tears still streaming down his face and a plan to make everyone's lives easier and he would give up his life in the process.  
Ryou now with determination oozing out of every fiber within him stood shakily, and began a walk to sweet surrender with the tears now long gone. He then turned to the stairs and took one stair at a time. Each step bringing him closer and closer to the one thing he thought would ease everyone's worries.  
The higher he went the more the stairs seemed to be encased in shadow. The shadows laughed at him and the pitiful excuse that life seemed to be. Still higher he went though. One shaky step after another and he so close to the top. Then he was finally there, but he took a detour to his room for a moment.  
He took a look around and found what he was looking for. A note-book and a pen, he then walked to the bathroom and began to scribble a note to whoever found him. As he wrote tears began to form again. The pain was already immense and he refused to let the tears fall. As the letter came to a close one tear fell on the inky surface. As Ryou closed the letter he let the pain take hold of him as he prepared for his last few moments of life.  
  
****Back to Bakura  
  
A jolt of pain hit Bakura and he fell to the ground clutching his head. The ring around his neck began to glow a silver color. The pain Bakura felt was not his own. The pain was coming from the bond that the ring made. The pain he felt was Ryou's own pain. Then Bakura began to see what Ryou was seeing. He saw Ryous wrist with a blade rasied above it. With a gasp Bakura shook his head of the image. The pain was immense but Bakura stood none the less. He then began to run as fast as he could toward the house he and Ryou shared with one world going threw the link and it made him run all the faster.  
  
/Ryou!/  
  
****Ryou  
  
Ryou sat in the middle of the pasty colored bathroom with his ever trusty razor bade in his hand. The note he wrote (hey that rhymes. sorry on with the story.) lay discarded in the corner of the bathroom. At the moment Ryou had the razor blade poised above his other wrist staring at it with tears in his eyes. He seemed to be lost in though as he stared at the blade. The tears finally fell adding to the many he had already cried that night, the tears leaving long wet tracks to guide the other tears that were soon to follow. Then one tear fell on Ryous arm and that seemed to send all or Ryous pain to the brink. Then the last thing Ryou expected happened. He heard his name screamed in anguish over the link he and Bakura shared.  
Ryous eyes went wide as he heard his name. Then he looked at the blade he held above his wrist and then all the pain came back as he lowered the blade to his wrist.  
  
****Bakura  
  
Bakura ran through the crowed streets as fast as he could. Time seemed to slow down at the exact moment Bakura wanted it to speed up. The street lights and their eerie glow seemed to follow Bakura and pushing him to go faster. Then he saw it, the front door of the house. The door that always seemed to laugh at him now was his only image of hope.  
He ran to the door and opened it, only to find that it was locked. He searched for the key Ryou gave to him for emergencies, and right now classified as an emergency. Bakura found the key in his pocket and shoved it in the key hole and slammed open the door. Then Bakura ran up the stair case in hopes that he would find Ryou in time.  
  
****Ryou  
  
"This is it" Ryou thought as he lowered the blade in hope that he would soon end his life with one quick swipe of the blade, but it would never happen because at the exact time that Ryou lowered the blade to his skin the bathroom door burst open and he was tackled to the ground with the razor blade slipping out of reach.  
  
****Normal P.O.V.  
  
"What do you think your doing!!" an enraged Bakura screamed. "Leave me alone Bakura and let me die in peace!" a sobbing Ryou bawled. "Your not going to die tonight abiou" (*) Bakura stated softly. "No, no let me go!" Ryou said while his voice began to get softer.  
By this time Bakura had gathered Ryou in his arms and was rocking him back and forth while he pulled his fingers through his hair as he whispered in his ear. Ryous sobs soon turned into hiccups. Bakura then picked him up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Ryou still in his lap. "Now, Ryou are you going to tell me why you tried to kill yourself." Bakura said while he wiped away a few stray tears from Ryous eyes. Ryou then looked him in the eye as he also began to talk. "As soon as you tell me why you stopped me from doing so." Ryou stated "That's easy" Bakura said "It's because I love you and I couldn't let you die before I told you that."  
For a second time that night Ryous eyes widened.  
  
TBC (cliffy)  
  
A/n: Well R/R and I'll tell you what happens.  
  
This chapter is for my friend Ra. She has stopped me from cutting recently and I won't tell this to her face but I love her for it. She cares for me so much that sometimes it brings me to tears and I just wanted to thank her for it. So Ra, this chapter is for you!! Hope you like it and will understand it. Your BFFAE Ny!!! ^______^  
  
Any way R/R 


	5. A note so sorry

A/n: Sorry to all that are reading this. I'm re-done this story. Hopefully it will be better. Sorry for the long wait but the first chapter is all ready up. I hope you like it. If you review I'll give you cookie.


End file.
